The present invention relates to a blower for the production of mist or the like (e.g. a smoke, a fog, a vapour, etc.).
Blowers for the production of a mist, smoke, vapour and the like have been used during stage performances or during the production of films, videos etc. in order to generate a desired aesthetic atmosphere.
Known types of blower devices have consisted of outlet means provided with a discharge element, (such as a discharge horn), which is directly and rigidly fixed to a source of liquid CO.sub.2. For example, such a mist may be produced by using a discharge horn which is rigidly connected to a liquid CO.sub.2 source via a (high pressure) hose or the like; because of the high pressures involved it has been known to fix the discharge horn to the high pressure hose. This latter type of system is only able to eject or discharge the mist or vapour (e.g. white mist) in essentially a single direction i.e. it is unidirectional. A high pressure hose may be bent but only to a minor angle after which the flow of CO.sub.2 is pinched off by the collapse of the hose. A rigid pipe of course cannot be bent at will i.e. immediately on the spot without significant effort. Such non-directional systems are not very attractive.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a device or system from which an artificial mist or the like may be expelled or discharged, at will, in a range of directions.
It would, in particular, be advantageous to have a device or system able to point a discharge horn or the like at will over a range of directions.